


An Imperfect World

by pigeonfluff, This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Depression, Geosenge Incident, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, PTSD, Poem Collection, Poetry, Post Geosenge, Post-Canon, games canon, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: One day is all it takes for everything to change. Two men are bound by forces they cannot fathom. Two men both walk away from Geosenge, but can their paths ever cross again?A poetry collection, focused on the events of Geosenge and after.





	1. A Legend Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry isn't usually my domain, but my lovely partner and co author asked for some poems to respond to for awriting class.  
> And with Perfectworld on the brain.... this is the result. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yveltal claims its Champion.

I am burning  
I am fury burning  
Burning red, sky alight  
Char and wreckage in my wake

I have slumbered  
Since you quelled me  
Power dormant, fury patient  
Fire stirs, embers fanned

He has found me  
This man of fire  
Passion burning, fury burning  
Just as brightly as my power

I shall claim him  
Call him champion  
He shall be mine  
Cause unwavering

So I call you  
Come to face me  
Can’t you feel the earth burning  
Once more with our love?


	2. All That's Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine Sycamore reflects on the apparent death of Lysandre de Fleur.

The world crumbles, and all I can think is

_ No, not him. _

I don’t want it to be him beneath the rubble

_ If there’s even anything left. _

 

For days I wait, for word for a sign

_ He’s dead. He’s dead and-- _

I bury myself in my work, unable to contemplate

_ You’ll never see him again _ .

 

The funeral is a quiet affair.

_ His own family didn’t even come. _

I stay later than everyone, sitting in the grass.

_ I should have seen, should have known. _

 

The world seems empty without him.

_ The square is dark, the cafe shuttered. _

I stare at the ring, his ring, in my hand.

_ It’s all I have left of you. _


	3. The Man Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre reflects on his supposed death.

I hear you calling, screaming  
My name over  
And over again  
Please! Give me a sign!

But you wouldn’t  
But you couldn’t  
Ever understand.  
I did it for you.

The rubble is burning  
Char and wreckage  
I have wrought  
My tears are burning

Kyrie Elesion  
They lower an empty casket  
Christe Elesion  
I see you, but stay hidden

In the wreckage  
I was burning  
In the wreckage  
I was reborn.


	4. My Mind Plays Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the grieving mind plays tricks on us.

Sometimes, I think

I see you

Out of the corner of my eye

Just a shadow

Of the man I used to know

 

If you weren’t dead,

Surely, surely

You would have come back to me by now

But there’s been no indication

And my hope is gone

 

Everything is dull

The reds seem faded

The blues too vast and endless

And I am lost

In a swirling sea of gray

 

I wish I had been able to

To say the words to

To stop you

From destroying yourself

And me


	5. The Man Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xerneas and Yveltal make a bargain.

Rubble burning  
Char and ashes  
Wreckage wrought  
In destruction’s flame

In the silence  
At the center  
I have found you  
Grasping tight

To this child  
Born of passion  
Lost in fervor  
As your chosen

You are but half  
Of this bargain  
Life and death  
To us both belong

A soul he’s found  
Another half  
Who calls out  
In hopeful desperation

In the rubble  
I face your summons  
In the rubble I make my claim  
A gift is given by his bequest.


	6. The Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine Sycamore reflects on a life without Lysandre, a life without brightness and a spark.

I wish we could go back

to earlier days

when you and I could simply

talk. About science, about religion,

 

about life.

 

But now there is no one for me to talk to,

no one who understands my passion

the way you did. No one who can give

my desperate flame the boost it

needs.

 

It is only the emptiness that keeps me

from losing the last of my sanity. It gives

me a goal to strive toward, something to fill the

Endless

  emotionless

             eons 

I suffer through without you.


	7. A Heart's Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Lysandre beyond the door?

In the silence I still feel you  
I still feel them  
Voices begging  
Voices pleading

Voices  
Voices  
The world is naught but voices now  
That I’m a shadow

There is one other  
Who can see me  
Who still knows me  
And the pain

Of watching  
And of waiting  
Questions burning  
Doubts returning

I lost you  
And then myself  
His is wise, older than it all  
And he knows

It is raining, in the city  
It is raining over rubble  
Flames extinguished  
Seedlings sprouting

Here I stand  
Awaiting trial  
You seem so lost…  
A heart not made to be broken

And so I knock.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden reappearance brings more questions than it does answers.

“You’re not dead” are the first words that leave my lips.

 

I see you, standing in the doorway

Red hair dripping with rain,

Eyes full of countless apologies.

 

I don’t let you speak

I simply wrap my arms around your waist,

And sob into you

 

You’re not dead you’re not dead you’re not dead. Why did you keep me waiting so long? Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? I buried you. I watched them put you in the ground. But it wasn’t you, just an empty box. Because you were supposed to be dead, crushed under a City’s Weight of rubble, steel and dirt and rock grinding you into nothing...

 

But you’re standing here

With your arms on my shoulder and our heads pressed together

Standing on my doorstep

While the sky continues to pour with the tears of redemption.

 

There will be time for questions later

For now, I just want you here, really here. 

With me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always feedback is welcome!


End file.
